


【肖兄弟】Calling

by SHACHU



Category: The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHACHU/pseuds/SHACHU
Summary: 在不真实的世界里，他被打败了，支离破碎地躺在世界的角落里，孤独而且无能为力。在ICU的病房里他能感到一切腐朽在灵魂里抽枝发芽，开花结果，然后凋零枯萎。直到Deckard走进来，捡起他，把他拼凑起来，然后交给他一支枪。





	【肖兄弟】Calling

**Author's Note:**

> 写在8部时间线后，突然想到我没发过这篇的修改版。  
去看霍布斯和肖的朋友们不来看看我们6部7部的绝美反派兄弟吗，肖兄弟真的很好吃。

Deckard走进驾驶舱，Owen正把那个倒霉的飞行员从座位前拖开，自己坐上去。  
“Cipher呢？”他问。  
“让她跑了。”Deckard啐了一声，把婴儿车拉进来。  
Owen轻飘飘的哼笑声从前头传来，他没说话。不过从他们彼此对望一眼就知道对方昨天干了什么、杀了几个人、睡过几个姑娘的熟悉程度来说，Deckard知道这意思是“我毫不意外”。  
这让Deckard大为光火。  
“提醒你，”Shaw家的老大硬邦邦地说，“如果不是她，我们现在就不用上赶着给Toretto去‘送货’。”  
既然他提到了送货，Owen在看仪表盘的间隙中分出一个眼神，施舍一般投给那个自顾自开心挥动四肢的小Toretto一秒。  
“好主意。”他喃喃自语，像在百忙之中抽空给送餐的外卖公司写个点评，也可能只是故意要惹Deckard生气，“劫持一个男人的儿子，然后要挟他。不错，Toretto就吃这套。”  
Deckard坐直了身体，露出警觉的神情，把婴儿车向自己身后推了推。  
“不行，”他紧盯着Owen，“别打这事儿的主意。我不想一个人回去面对妈妈的质问，‘哦，我的Owen呢？我把他完整地交给你，你把他弄到哪儿去啦？’”  
他掐着嗓子模仿了一遍Magdalene的语气，然后沉下脸，“绝对不行。”  
想到他们母亲的反应，Owen那张冷静的脸上头一次露出某种畏惧又抗拒的表情。  
Deckard上一次看见他弟弟这样还是Owen十四岁时，他在Owen的抗议声中强硬地往对方的盘子里拨了一堆西兰花——这让他又得意起来，重新靠回椅背。  
回应他的是飞机在气流中抖动了一下。  
Deckard在脑门磕上仪表盘前稳住了自己，又伸出一条长腿拦住滑开的婴儿车，Owen在他旁边恶劣地笑出声。  
“坐稳点儿。”他弟弟音调甜蜜地假意提醒，“Toretto全指望你了。”

这是个开始。  
在他们驾驶着Cipher的飞机，把小Toretto送回去后，Deckard甚至还坐在那儿参加了他们仇人的家庭聚会。Owen把玩着他的蝴蝶刀，靠着天台外面的墙壁等Deckard出来，他探头看了一眼那里面，“还好他们没人送你出来，这场面让我感动得都要哭了。”  
Letty从Deckard身后出来搬走廊上的扎啤，Owen饶有兴味地看她，想要伸手去帮忙。  
有黑色长发和漂亮肌肉线条的女人回身把他按在墙上，那捆扎啤掉在他们脚下，她阴郁而有力度地威胁道：“别碰我。”  
这动静吸引了里面那群正在聚会的人，Hobbes和Toretto两个人让这条逼仄的走廊更加狭窄了，不过这都比不上他们看见Owen手里拿着刀时的凝重目光。  
“哇哦，”Owen轻轻地说，他举高了手，让那柄刀自然掉落在地面以显示自己的无害，“一个误会。”  
他灰绿色的眼睛里闪烁着近乎是愉快的光芒，“不过还是挺高兴我能让你们这么紧张的。”  
没人搭话，Letty哼了一声松开Owen，回到Toretto的臂弯下。  
Deckard走过去揽上Owen的肩膀，他已经不想待在这里了，这里一触即发的气氛让他紧绷着下颌的肌肉，盘算着如果动手他和Owen该怎样获取更多的优势。万幸的是——也许他弟弟终于满意了，Owen顺着Deckard的力道转过身，没有被伤疤覆盖的那半张俊脸上挂着个意味不明的笑——那就是Owen的第二张脸，好让他随时都能显得游刃有余。  
Deckard和Toretto互相交换了一个充满威胁意味的眼神，然后他们互相退开了。Deckard和Owen走出去，回到停机坪。  
“给你。”Deckard在Owen钻进驾驶舱前把文件交给他，那是Owen在政府留档的案底，除了Deckard手上这份纸质版外，其他已经按约定清理干净了。  
Owen回过头，他一手撑在舱门上，垂着眼睛打量那个牛皮纸袋。毫无疑问，他哥这样亲力亲为把孩子送过去，除了约定必须完成以外，这份文件想必起了不小的作用。  
“留着吧，给你做个纪念。”  
他收回目光，没有伸手接过这来之不易的档案，而是当着Deckard的面关上了舱门。

Deckard习惯很多事，其中最为熟稔的要数应付Owen心血来潮的各种要求和呼唤。Magdalene当然也收到过Deckard的质问，为什么别人家的长子不用在十岁就开始照顾幼弟的饮食和起居，而她给出的回答即便现在想起来，Deckard仍然无话可说。  
他母亲吐出一口烟雾，挑起眉毛看他：“你也说那是‘别人家’，亲爱的。我们跟别人不一样。”  
没错。Deckard琢磨着，无论怎么样，他们都是一个Shaw。Shaw意味着他们有自己的行事规则、风格和手段，旁人的看法对于他们来说是最微不足道的那种东西，Deckard不会把DSS对Owen的评估放在心上。  
他和Owen像两棵在暗处蓬勃生根抽枝的树，彼此有力地紧紧缠绕在一起，无法分割。他们的根深入泥土，在旁人无法窥视、浑浊又黑暗的地底混为一处，如果Deckard说Owen无可救药，那么他自己也是。归根结底，他和他弟弟是一类人。  
这种感情在Deckard端着平底锅伸手打开冰箱门，一边摸索牛奶一边接起桌面上震动的手机时荡然无存。  
“来的时候帮我拿个钩形扳手。二楼，我房间，左手第三个抽屉。”他39岁的弟弟语调平稳，“还有，我不要全脂牛奶。”  
Owen赶在他哥开始骂人前挂了电话。这让Deckard的怒气无处发泄，于是他选择往Owen的炒蛋里倒了一大堆全脂牛奶，顺带洒上一大把他弟弟厌恶的洋葱。

Owen在车库。  
他当然在车库。离开监狱也只不过是某种变相的监外执行，甚至可以说比以往更安全牢固了，因为Deckard亲自看着他。这是一种心照不宣的状况，外面有很多人听闻Owen Shaw出狱后蠢蠢欲动。过去他的行事风格埋下了不少隐患，那时他实力充沛，全然不放在心上——当然现在也没放在心上——但是，Cipher元气大伤，还在逃亡，Owen确定她没那么容易放过Toretto，而且这次之后Deckard和Shaw家恐怕才是她复仇名单的榜首。  
如果再年轻一点，20年前的Owen可能会耻于向家庭寻求庇护和帮助。  
那时候他为了证明自己，跟着Deckard的脚步加入了SBS，而且不到一年就做上了少尉。但ICU和监狱给了他点不一样的启发，实际上，他没必要拒绝Deckard。他哥一向是更有人情味儿的那个，Owen知道他的勋章。  
所以他选择待在这儿，改一改车、复健、在Deckard眼皮子底下抽空联系旧部，顺便心安理得地使唤他哥，就像现在一样。  
Owen从一辆Koenigsegg CCXR的底盘下滑出来，扔开手套。  
Deckard端着早餐，一手从工具箱里拽出另一柄钩形扳手。  
“好玩儿吗？”他问，“说吧，你想干什么。”  
“不干什么，就是比较喜欢我房间里那把。”Owen说，他凑过去就着Deckard的手谨慎地嗅了嗅黄油炒蛋，“我不喜欢全脂牛奶，还有洋葱。”  
Deckard翻了翻眼睛，把餐盘塞进他手里，“需不需要我去找你最喜欢的那只玩具熊？小公主。”  
“喜欢玩具熊的是你，不光玩具熊，你还喜欢人类婴儿。小的，柔软的，好像放了过多乙基香兰素。”Owen翻捡着盘子里的鸡蛋和烤面包，漫不经心地说。  
Deckard看着他。  
“一般人们管那个就叫奶粉味。”  
“谁在乎？.”  
“所以你就是介意这事儿。”  
Deckard用一种Owen非常讨厌的笃定口吻说话，好像十几岁他打架回来宣称自己没事，却被Deckard强行按着检查伤口一样。  
“你故意挑衅Toretto，还监听我的手机，就连你要吃的吐司也是为了让我多走一个街区，然后遇到那帮找你麻烦的人？”  
Owen停下用叉子折磨炒蛋的动作，他坐在车前盖上，目光探究地巡视过Deckard衣摆上不易察觉的血迹。从飞溅的痕迹来看，那不是他哥的血。然后他耸了耸肩，挑剔地往嘴里塞了一口炒蛋，“是他们运气不好。但是前面两件事……”他放下盘子，抬起眼睛，“……我不否认。”  
他们的目光在空气中相遇了。  
Owen灰绿色的眼睛在暗处发亮，他被汗水打湿的发根贴在头皮上，肤色是一种久未见到阳光的阴惨。  
“你怎么想呢，Brother？”他轻轻地问，“重新为政府工作？加入Toretto的团队？Hobbes肯定会给你留有一席之地的。”  
他站起身张开双臂，踢开地上摆放的零件，“我们都知道你最终得做个抉择，Bro。是外面……”Owen冲着车库外投射进来的阳光比划了一下，“……还是归于黑暗。”  
Deckard没有出声，他转过头扫视了一遍Owen的车。  
这辆Koenigsegg CCXR的外型极具侵略性，它原意为“幽灵”的名字让人想起他弟弟在街头和人赛车时的样子。Owen在以黑暗自喻，且他是带着某种不惭的情绪。Deckard一直知道他的兄弟或多或少有些显性的自毁倾向。  
“节气门间隙别调那么大，”最后他这么说，“我可不想再一次在ICU的病床上见到你。”  
然后Deckard走了出去。  
他没能来得及给Owen一个答复，第二天他就在里约热内卢解决一些私人恩怨。好吧，准确来说，他和Hobbes以及Toretto的团队在追踪Cipher这件事情上还保持合作关系。  
Deckard见识过Cipher的手腕和狡猾，所以他绝不轻敌，也不会放过任何可利用的资源。  
当他在巴西广袤的土地上与阳光日晒、尘土和沙暴为伍时，Owen在伦敦的家里待着。因为他的离开，政府加强了对Owen的监控力度，特工人员每天给Deckard发一份他弟弟的简报。  
在他们失去Cipher线索的第三天，Owen给Deckard打了个电话。  
Deckard在他们的工作场合顶着众人视线，接起他那被政府视为高危监控对象的弟弟的电话。  
Owen在无线信号那头问他：“浴室里的吹风机在哪儿？我找不到了。”  
Deckard以为自己听错了，“什么？”  
“吹风机，在哪儿。”他弟弟一字一顿地重复，用上对待阿兹海默症患者的耐心口吻。  
Deckard深吸了一口气。  
“在你他妈的车库，”他实在忍不住骂人了，“你自己拿去拆了吹发动机，然后又随手扔在那儿。如果你稍微动动手把它装好拿回去，就不用顶着滴水的头发跨洋给我打电话。操，你39了！我竟然还在说这种话！”  
“首先，我的头发没有滴水。其次，不是我要用吹风机。”  
Deckard陷入一阵沉默，他迅速收拾了一下情绪和面部表情，尽量让自己冷酷地走出基地，假装是要去干翻几个人而不是和他39岁的弟弟讨论这种问题。  
“我们说好的，不带人回家乱搞。”他压低声音边走边说。  
除了哪个姑娘在他们浴室里，否则他实在想不到Owen那头扎手的板寸为什么需要吹风机。  
“她是只漂亮的金毛犬。”  
Deckard花了些时间才反应过来这不是个比喻句。  
“你养了条狗？”他难以置信地问，确信自己没在简报上看见任何一个字提到狗，这帮特工到底有什么用。  
“提醒你，”他弟弟在手机那端说，“控制一下你的表情，太蠢了。”  
Deckard拐进一条小巷，他抬起头环顾四周，最后冲角落里那个摄像头竖了个中指，“别他妈监视我，你有空就关心一下那个金发婊子的下落。”  
Owen哼笑了起来。  
“你们捉不住她。”他肯定地说。  
Deckard知道Owen对Cipher评价很高，反之亦然。这是某种Psychopathy之间的棋逢对手，Deckard不想参和，但Owen是他的责任。他弟可以站在某种超人类（Philosophy of Superman）的角度谈论Cipher弃子的合理性，Deckard不行。对他来说，这件事非常简单：Cipher让Owen在任务失败后一个人自生自灭，他绝不能接受，他要让任何伤害Owen的人都付出代价。  
他一直对Owen说要有一个代名词，尽管他弟弟选择了Deckard最不愿见到的那个，但这并不是说Deckard真要放弃他。  
“是啊，他们不行。但是我可以。”Deckard说，丝毫没有对合作对象产生一丝愧疚。他挂掉Owen的电话，转身往回走。  
过去六年里他是个幽灵，为了复仇才浮出水面。Owen不明白Deckard根本不必做出抉择。  
因为他从未离开。

Deckard回来的时候注意到他们的大门上多了一道狗门。  
他推开门的时候琢磨了一下，紧跟着被自己脑子里那个Owen带着狗坐在客厅沙发上，听见动静一起回过头的温馨画面吓得不轻。这让他手下带了点力气，被推开的门哐当一声砸在墙面，客厅沙发上那只狗站了起来。  
对，真的有狗。Deckard四下环顾了一圈，各种迹象显示Owen不在家里。  
陌生气味的涌入让那只狗困惑了起来，但也仅仅是困惑而已。Deckard注意到她冲着这边抽了抽鼻子，然后嗅了嗅脚下踩的T恤——Owen拿Deckard的T恤给他的狗垫窝。Deckard愤怒的同时深感无力，因为这就是他弟弟会干的事情。  
Deckard放下他的手提箱，金毛犬从沙发上窜下来冲他摇尾巴，试探性地拿鼻尖拱他的手掌。  
“乖狗狗。”Deckard蹲下来，揉了两把她脖子上柔顺的毛发，在感觉有异时从那项圈的挂饰里拆出了一个指甲盖大小的定位器。  
他若有所思地盯着这玩意儿，仿佛突然想到了什么，Deckard回过头仔细察看了地毯的状况。他站起身，快步绕过客厅，找到他们的电脑，然后连接上定位器。  
这是个双向定位系统，终端在哪儿尚且不知道，但他可以根据这个找到另一端。Deckard有个猜想，不一定对，因为Owen不会留下这么明显的线索，除非他时间紧迫到来不及抹去自己的痕迹。为了验证他的猜想，趁那些数据飞快地划过屏幕时，Deckard腾出手拨了Owen的号码。  
忙音响到第五声，那边毫无反应，Deckard挂了电话。  
Owen在很多事情上都非常执着，Deckard把这归结成某种强迫行为。如果在第三声他还没有接起电话，Deckard就知道他有麻烦了。  
解析结果弹出了一个轨迹视图窗口，很明显，定位器的另一端在刚进入巴艾尔姆区时就损毁了。Deckard调出这个区的地图，泰晤士河环绕着这片半岛状地带，如果没记错的话这个区域早就被规划成湿地公园了。  
金毛犬从客厅那端绕过来，蹭着Deckard的裤脚趴在他们的地毯上，发出某种哺乳动物的咕哝声。  
Deckard在电脑前把十指交叉起来——Owen为什么要养狗？他想。Deckard确定他弟弟不是那种能理解人类为什么需要宠物陪伴的人，除非Owen需要用狗做什么。  
他在搜索引擎上输入关键词，最新的一条消息是就在两天前，巴艾尔姆区的伦敦湿地公园刚刚结束一场犬类飞盘比赛。  
Owen的行为不言而喻了，他既要混入人群，又要掩饰身份，目的多半就是Deckard最不愿意见到的那事儿：从里约热内卢无功而返之前Deckard就意识到了，Toretto的团队不熟悉Owen的作风，但是Deckard知道。Cipher的消失不是无迹可寻的，而是明明就在眼前却总是领先他们一步，这是Owen的风格。  
就算Deckard总提醒他仅仅领先一步还不够保险，他仍然坚持这样做，Deckard知道他只是享受玩弄对手的快感。  
如果Owen在向Cipher提供帮助，那么里约热内卢的失败就情有可原了。Toretto还不知道自己在对付什么，而Deckard……Deckard在回避正视这个情况。  
Shaw家的人不会否认犯罪和死亡，但Deckard远不认为Owen比Cipher更无可救药。  
他的意思是，假如无可救药有一个排行榜，那Owen肯定不会是第一个。  
他可以跟Magdalene抱怨Owen有多烦人，甚至在Owen享受肆意碾压和践踏旁人性命的快感时说他疯了。但如果有人一定要说你弟弟是个反社会，迟早要走Cipher的老路（就算他已经走了），那就没办法了，Deckard只能冲这人开枪让他闭嘴。

Deckard以湿地公园为中心选定了周边范围，把它跟所有利于藏身隐匿的地方做了一个交叉对比，最后确定在距离A4公路1.6km的仓库上。Owen对任他自生自灭的上家似乎没有太多不满情绪，Deckard甚至觉得他在某种程度上还能欣赏Cipher的果决。但Cipher一旦失手，无异于在Owen那个旁人无法参透的价值衡量体系里一路跌价，Deckard不敢说她还剩多少东西能让Owen帮她，但可以肯定的是，Owen把Cipher弄到伦敦来，他是希望自己来解决这件事，而不是经过DSS或者他哥。  
这种情况下，他到底是想提供帮助还是想亲手了断，可能性都是百分之五十。只是对于Deckard而言，Cipher是个变量，她同意到伦敦来，一定就有她自己的打算。这时候把她和Owen放在一起，Deckard实在不想隔天就看见他那刚消完案底的弟弟出现在政府的首要通缉名单上。  
他拔下定位器扔进衣袋里，从沙发垫下抽出他们常备的武器，金毛犬因为他的动作跟着乱转，Deckard不得不折回来从包里掏出他事先准备好的狗粮。  
“你留守，懂么？”他看着金毛渴望的眼神，把口袋撕开放在地上，想了想又严肃地补充，“Lyudmila，你就叫这个了。”

湿地公园离市中心和白金汉宫都非常近，如果发生什么，那真是轰动又具有戏剧性，看起来非常Owen Shaw。  
Deckard一路上都开着车载广播，他感觉随时会听到插播新闻里说湿地公园出了什么事，比如他弟弟炸了整个市中心的蓄水池还是别的什么。但结果就是，直到他下车把望远镜对准仓库的大门，那个苏格兰口音的主持人仍然四平八稳地讲着挪威的三文鱼，没有任何关于蓄水池和附近的居民区的爆炸性新闻。  
他收起望远镜，从后备箱里拎出武器袋。  
仓库的东南西北角都有火力看守，这证明他的猜想和判断是正确的。如果是平时，Deckard可以花点时间了解一下地形和情况，不过现在他没这个心情，他决定用最简单的方式。  
Deckard隐匿在合适的位置，用iPad入侵了车子的无人驾驶系统。Owen改装过的那辆Koenigsegg CCXR冲了出去，加固过的车身毫不费劲撞开了外围的铁门，拖着那两扇金属在地面刮擦出沟壑的痕迹，然后打着旋冲进仓库前院。Deckard揣了两个弹匣，拎着他的AEK-919K借车身掩护闪了进去。  
在撂翻了十个还是八个人后，Deckard矮下身，一排子弹扫过他头顶，击碎了Koenigsegg的前挡风玻璃。这给了他机会，Deckard从侧面跳上车前盖，借惯性滑进前排的座椅，顺便把这个弹匣里最后一点子弹扫射出去。  
他干掉了前面的一队人，在后继部队冲上来之前，Deckard让引擎发出轰鸣，转速不断攀升，他打算直接开车撞进仓库。  
然后一个人推门走了出来。  
轮胎在地面摩擦激起的尘土挡住了部分视线，对方身材偏瘦，脸部笼在烟尘里看不清楚。  
紧接着Deckard听见了他的声音。Owen低沉略哑的嗓音响起来，他在叫人把里面的什么东西处理掉。  
落在Deckard车身上的枪子儿停止了，Owen从另一边过来，拉开副驾驶的门，坐了进来。  
“嗨。”他一周没见的弟弟脸色有点苍白，Deckard瞥见Owen黑色的外套渗着血迹，伤口在背部、肋下和肩膀。  
“Cipher呢？”Deckard不动声色地问，换挡然后让车往后退，他注意到从仓库里走出一些人指挥着外面的守卫停手。  
“不再有这个人了。”Owen说，他冲窗外某个人示意地点了点头。  
Deckard啧了一声，打着方向盘让他们撤出来，没有继续追问。  
他已经做出了选择，Owen也做出了选择，那这就是平等的，甚至是相互的，只要Owen还在他旁边，就没有其他要关心的事情了。

他们进门的时候Lyudmila冲过来摇晃着尾巴，她甚至想抬起前爪搭在Owen身上，后者因为伤口闪避了开来。  
“Lyudmila!”Deckard低声喊道。  
Owen皱起了眉头。  
“谁？”他说。  
金毛犬因为这声训斥呜咽着坐下来舔自己的爪子，Owen绕过她把沾血的外套扔在茶几上。Deckard翻着白眼跟在他后面，几乎是同一时间提起那件外套，然后放到他们的洗衣篮里。  
“Lyudmila，你的这只狗。还有，衣服别他妈乱扔，不然你就擦地板。”他说，然后在柜子里翻找着他们的医药箱在哪里。  
Owen站在楼梯上沉思的样子好像在回忆他是怎么弄了条狗回来，最后他摆了摆手，摇摇晃晃地继续往上走。  
“随便吧，你想怎么叫就怎么叫。只要在你有天开始喊它‘sugar’之前别让我听见就行了。”  
Deckard拿着医药箱刚想要反驳还被妈妈叫“baby”的人没资格说这话时，Owen已经拐进了自己的房间，他不得不跟着走上去。  
门开着，衣服扔在地上，浴室里有水声。Deckard怀疑Owen是怎么能活过他不在的六年，而没有死于饥饿或者斗殴后不处理伤口就碰水的感染。  
他推开浴室的门走进去，Owen赤身裸体站在花洒下面，尘土和血污从他头发里混着水淌下去，在锁骨处汇集成两个水洼，然后在胸前归于一处，往更下面流去。  
Deckard扫了一眼他肩膀的弹孔，那子弹已经被Owen自己挖出来了，正沾着温热的血气躺在水池边上。  
“转过去。”他说，顺手关掉了花洒。  
下车之前他注意到Owen背上还有一道刀伤，血迹甚至弄脏了车座。  
Owen哼笑了起来，他懒洋洋地挪动身体，把手撑在墙壁上，留给Deckard一个有美好腰线的后背。  
那是道斜向下的刀伤，差不多有三分之一的指节那么深。Deckard擦干净伤口周围的水，然后消毒、上药，用绷带把Owen的后背裹起来。  
“给我看看你的肩膀。”Deckard说，但Owen没理他。  
这小混蛋像要把痛都传递过来一样，他凑过头来啃咬Deckard的嘴唇。在Deckard吃痛地捏住他的下巴时改换成用虎牙浅浅地戳刺，然后又迅速退开。  
Deckard沉重地叹了口气，不确定他们是否真的要现在就这么做。但在他的拒绝出口之前，Shaw家的长子唯一能做的就是按着Owen的后脑勺，重新把他弟弟拖进一个吻里。  
他们隔着一个浴缸用舌头挑逗彼此，Owen的右手沿着Deckard的腿根向上，摸到他逐渐肿胀起来的胯间。  
Deckard哼了一声，拉开他的手腕，向水池方向侧了侧头，“到那边去。”  
他没忘了Owen背上的伤。  
全球通缉的前罪犯称得上是顺从地抬腿，他从浴缸里跨出来，带着滚动的水珠光脚踩上浴室的瓷砖，坦然得仿佛是某种回归自然的兽类。  
灯光从他们头顶洒下，这会儿一切似乎都是开诚布公的，没有阴影，没有任何多余的东西。Deckard注视着Owen身上的伤疤，一些是他在ICU里见过的，一些比那更深，藏匿在病号服和外套的下面，从脸颊一路延展到肋下。当他用手指贴着那些凹凸不平的皮肤滑动时，能感受到Owen呼吸的振动。  
这是活的、有生命的，由血和骨构成然后传递来的振动。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，”Owen说，他坐在水池上，两只手臂向后支撑着自己，“我没那么脆弱。”  
Owen把他拉得更近一些，然后开始解他的皮带。  
Deckard自己拽下T恤，当他的腹肌因为弓起的背部而紧缩时，Owen明显有些兴奋了起来。他坐在水池上摇晃着小腿，把光裸的脚掌伸进Deckard解开的长裤里，磨蹭着那团勃起。  
Deckard按着Owen的腿把自己卡进去，后者用没受伤的那条手臂揽着他的脖子。Owen的小尖牙在Deckard的皮肤上留下一个又一个印子，他俩的阴茎终于没有任何阻隔地碰在一起，Deckard在Owen扬起脖子喘气时贴上去舔吻他的喉结。  
他弟弟尝起来像生锈的铁器。Owen有时候在Deckard面前短暂地收拾起那副尖利的爪牙，假装他没有在头脑里孕育着一个又一个危险的想法。但是Deckard知道，藏在猩红色锈斑下的铁刃从始至终有多么锋利。一时的蛰伏并不能够改变什么，而他的每一次纵容都好比乙酸溶液在慢慢清理那些锈迹，Owen不会总在这里。  
Deckard清楚地知道这些。  
进入的时候Owen抖得有点厉害，他们没有润滑，也太久没有做过。Deckard握着他肌肉紧绷的小腿，把自己推送进去。  
那是一种……好像把打碎的东西一片一片重新拼凑回去的感觉。Owen喘息着睁开眼，挂在他睫毛上汗水折射着灯光，所有事物都炫目的不真实。在不真实的世界里，他被打败了，支离破碎地躺在世界的角落里，孤独而且无能为力。在ICU的病房里他能感到一切腐朽在灵魂里抽枝发芽，开花结果，然后凋零枯萎。  
直到Deckard走进来，捡起他，把他拼凑起来，交给他一支枪。  
Owen用力咬紧Deckard颈部的皮肤，犬齿穿透了那些血肉的组织结构，腥咸的味道在他嘴里蔓延。  
他想要呼唤他哥哥的名字，但他克制自己这么做。  
Deckard不会总回应他的呼唤，尽管他哥哥回应的已经足够多了。  
从他3岁到他39岁，Deckard似乎永远不会厌烦，即使总是抱怨连连。Owen时常恨他这么做，但又迷恋这种不正常、甚至是病态的依赖——他让他们贴得更紧密一些，在Deckard看不见的地方闭上眼睛。  
肾上腺素冲刷着他的肺腑和神经，无论他多么不想承认，Deckard永远比一切暴力和犯罪都要好。这无法取代。

Deckard醒来的时候天还是黑的，Lyudmila在舔他的脸。  
他们从浴室做到卧室，到底来了几发他毫无印象。床侧毫无疑问是空的，Lyudmila跳上来趴在Deckard肚子上。他探起身从床头柜里摸出烟和手机，屏幕刺眼的光线划破黑暗，Deckard眯了眯眼睛，现在是凌晨3点25。  
他往上移了移，手摸到床侧位置的放着的东西。Deckard拿起Owen留下来的文件袋，是那份Deckard亲手交给他又被拒绝的案底。  
以Deckard来看，就是他弟弟版本的离家出走。Owen用档案袋来提醒他，过度干预他的事情就会是这种结果——其实他们都知道，只不过从来没人遵守。  
“想吃宵夜么？”Deckard挠着Lyudmila的耳朵，自言自语地坐起身。  
Owen走的时候他当然不可能毫无察觉，除非Owen给他下了药，Deckard从走廊的酒瓶上这么推断。  
他打了个呵欠，抗药性让他醒的过早了。Deckard去了厨房，发现Owen操蛋的带走了他们所有的冰镇啤酒，这让他恼火地回到客厅，打开电脑。  
了解Cipher和她的组织费了Deckard不少功夫，因为他们的痕迹实在太过“干净”了。但好在自从Cipher元气大伤后，一些破绽让他的工作取得了不少进展，至少他有了数据。  
Owen说“不再有这个人了”，Deckard注意到所有Cipher的资料，甚至包括她承认的恐怖袭击纪录在网络上一扫而空，就像从未存在过一样。但当他深入地挖掘下去时，一股崭新的、分散但又庞大的势力映入眼帘，很快又消失不见。  
Deckard合上电脑，捏了捏眉心。他大致知道Owen干了什么，不论他是怎么做到的，但Owen收编了Cipher的势力，现在他们更谨慎，更隐形，更富有变化。  
他站起身，打开手机的GPS定位系统。距离Owen发现自己身上藏了四个Deckard设置好的定位器可能还有一点时间，也许还够出去买罐啤酒。


End file.
